


This is it

by Peonymangoes



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone just loves each other so much, Friendship, Hakyeon is just real sappy, Platonic Relationships, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: Even with the tv playing he was paying attention more to the chaos and commotion going on behind him as Jaehwan chased the poor cat around and Taekwoon hummed to himself as he cooked something up and Hakyeon thinks to himself, this is it.





	This is it

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a smutty fic but when i started writing it sorta just morphed into this pile of fluff but anyway now i low key love it

"Hey you know theres gonna be a new student here?" 

Somebody pipes up early in the morning, maybe 8:30 am.

Hakyeon turns his head around away from his phone to see who was talking to him even though he already knows who it is. His roomate and very good friend Lee Jaehwan that noisy ass bitch who always sticks his big nose into everything and everyone who can be heard from a thousand mile radius.  
Jaehwan would pout and try to smack his head if he said anything about his nose and he almost laughs out loud. 

"No..? Are we really having one? Its kinda unusual to have new students coming into the second year isnt it?" 

Hakyeon replied back quite curious, who wouldnt be. 

"I dont really know much about him other than thats hes new and in our year though." Jaehwan sighed as he blew into the air and pouted as he sat next to hakyeon and bombarded him with more questions

"Arent you excited?" 

"For what? College? The new guy?" 

"Both!" 

"Yeah i guess... What about you?" 

"Definately!"

He scoffed and quickly grew bored again as he ran off into the kitchen or chasing the cat or something. Hakyeon smiled to himself and decided to skim through the tv trying to find something enjoyable to watch. He put on some random reality show that Jaehwan was bound to enjoy and rant about ten minutes later. He mustve heard the tv because then he came rushing into the living room to see whats up. 

"Oooh whats this?" 

"No idea but im sure you would like it. Probrably some dating show." 

"Nice." 

They (Jaehwan) settle down comfortably onto the sofa and watch in peaceful comfortable silence, laughing or shouting at something stupid one of the contestants did or said.  
He felt so sappy and cheesy and kinda cringey when he thought about it, but this was one of Hakyeons favourite moments just laughing and being with someone you care about so happily, in fact the only thing that would make this moment better is that he had some good food speaking of which his tummy grumbled with hunger. 

"Wah now you made me feel hungry you bitch!" 

Jaehwan teased

"Wheres Taekwoon when you need him?"

"Right here." 

Came the soft voice of Jung Taekwoon, Hakyeons other roomate and his and Jaehwans very good friend.

Jaehwan screams, loudly, in the morning like the usual loud fucker he is and that makes Hakyeon gasp loudly with suprise and that makes Taekwoon laugh so hard his face is red and he can barely stand up, gripping onto the back of the couch. Hakyeon audibly sighed with irratation and Jaehwan nearly died on the spot. 

"How dare you scare me like this Taekwonnie! You are sooooo not funny! Like are you 6 years old or something?!" 

"Says the one who pouts and crosses his arms like toddler." 

Hakyeon piped up. Now that he thought about it Jaehwan was like an oversized toddler. Taekwoon just chuckled at the statement.

"Oh i hate both of you so much." 

Jaehwan let out but there was a small smile on his face and there was so much love and fondness in the room right now as the three only focused on each other, the tv show or food completely forgotten and Hakyeon though he felt his heart expand and burst as he smiled even bigger along with his friends. 

"Dont tell me youre getting sappy again Hakyeonnie." 

Man he was gonna rip his nose out of his face one day. With love of course.

"No im not. Go and pester Taek not me." 

"Aw we love you so much too Hakyeon."

Takewoon added in cheekily and he just rolled his eyes

"Seriously im older than both of you get out of my face." He spoke back and both the youngsters laughed and Hakyeon almost grabbed his phone and took a picture to capture the moment of his two favourite people still with messy bed hair and morning glow and charm, like he was their mum or something and he just scoffed at them instead.

Soon Taekwoon offered to and got up to cook dinner and Jaehwan got up to chase after Taekwoons cat again (although it felt like like it belonged to all of them) while Hakyeon just stayed put on the sofa as he let the feeling of contentment, love and all other good things that came with his friends as he relaxed. 

Even with the tv playing he was paying attention more to the chaos and commotion going on behind him as Jaehwan chased the poor cat around and Taekwoon hummed to himself as he cooked something up and Hakyeon thinks to himself, this is it. He is so so so happy he thinks his heart will burst and he wouldnt be suprised if it did so already.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked reading it! Feel free to comment some opinions or critisism or something. Wow 2nd story in i look like i feel confident 😏 okay bye bitch.  
> I also think i subconciously wrote this cuz im sad that hakyeon is gonna enlist soon but the good thing is that he wants to enlist and is proud to do so even if he feels like enlisting at 30 is a bad thing which is not... heh hi @ hakyeon ilysm uwu


End file.
